Just Watching
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Zoro sees how Nami watches him when he trains everyday and he just can't take it anymore. Zoro x Nami sweet, funny


**Hi! If you're looking for a sweet (And realistic) Zoro x Nami oneshot, then you've come to the right place! Well, I just finished up another story, so I wanted to jump right into this one. (I just finished up TBL) Anyhoo, I really hope you like this one, please remember to review (kindly)!! thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the crew. Duh. I would like to become a pirate, though... hmm...**

* * *

"There Zoro goes-- out to train again." Luffy innocently commented. He and the rest of the crew were playing a game of Pirate Poker, not very well of course.

Nami shot straight up in her chair, her eyes wide, suddenly flushed,  
"He's going to go lift weights!?" She asked in a panic. Ussop and Chopper drowsily awoke from where they had dozed off hours ago, dool running down their cheeks,  
"Wazz- Whaz goin' on...? Ussop asked groggily.

Robin smiled as she rearranged her cards in her hand and glanced over at the bright haired girl,  
"Mnhmm... Zoro's going out to lift weights."

Nami jumped to her feet,  
"I--I just remembered! I have to-- to... uh... go and water the oranges!" She backed toward the door and laughed nervously as she threw her cards down on the table, "Uh... heh... you know how uh... picky those oranges are... they need to be watered at specific... uh times!" She began scuttling up the stairs when Sanji jumped up from the table.

"Ah! My dear Nami!" He said as he reached for a cigarette, "Let me help, my darling!" he cried, pink hearts popping up in his eyes.

Nami laughed nervously again as she shook her hands in the air as she put her back to the door,  
"Ah! No, no! That-- that won't be necessary!" she stuttered quickly, "I-- the oranges don't like anyone else around when they're watered! Bye!" She heaved open the galley door and slammed it closed behind her, leaving the rest of the crew baffled.

"What was that all about?" Ussop asked Chopper as he scratched his long nose. Chopper shrugged and lifted his head so he could see over the top of the table,  
"Dunno. Maybe she's just super paranoid when it comes to her oranges..."

"Hey..." Luffy said, putting a finger to his lips, "Aybody else notice that Nami always has to go to her orange grove when Zoro's training?"

Robin snickered. Boys just couldn't understand,  
"Yeah, maybe" She said as she picked up Nami's cards and lifted an eyebrow, "She had five aces."

* * *

Nami tiptoed quietly along the deck and into her grove. She slipped in between the trees, just out of sight of the deck, and assumed her normal watching spot. For days upon no end she had come to... well, it started out that she really did have to water and prune her precious orange trees... then she spotted him.

He had lifted his weights with great strength and agility, sometimes tossing them into the air and catching them with the opposite hand. He did hundreds of push-ups and sit-ups and things of the like. He slashed his swords about, cutting through the air, often slicing through the breeze with a sharp sound.

His bronze muscles strained under the hot sea sun. Sweat ran down his brow and down his shoulders, over his bare chest. She traced his long scar with her eyes. Nami swallowed hard. He was so handsome... but if he or the crew found her spying on him she would never hear the end of it. Once she had almost been found out by Chopper, but she gave him her dinner and made him swear to forget the entire incident.

His strong hands... He grunted as he lifted a heavy weight in his right hand. Nami found herself blushing as she wondered what it would feel like it those arms would pull her to his strong chest...

She shook her head to banish any of those thoughts-- she was _not_ a hopeless romantic... or at least... she tried to _appear_ not to be.

* * *

Zoro glanced up at the orange grove. He could see Nami's hair among the bright green leaves. Everyday she watched him from that same viewpoint... at first, he had assumed that the orange colour he saw was just a clump of brightly coloured oranges... until it moved slightly.

He lifted the weights faster and changed to some heaver ones. After he had realized it was the navigator, he assumed that she was just watering the oranges, but then she didn't move from that spot. She was watching him! She would watch him everyday.

How long would she torture him!? He grunted and worked harder. It was killing him, having her watch him, although it did drive him to work harder. Afterward, she would even pretend she had been else-ware.

He had had enough. He threw the barbell he had been working with down-- it left a dent in the hardwood deck and the other crewmembers in the galley heard it's impact-- and he stormed up the stairs.

"Shoot!" Nami whispered to herself as she saw him come toward the grove. She frantically grabbed her empty watering can from the deck and hurried out of the grove and ran smack dab into Zoro's wide chest.

The green haired man grabbed her tightly by the arms,  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he growled intensely.

Nami tried to shout a typical sarcastic response but could only squeak,  
"W-Watering!"

"Liar!" Zoro snarled, showing his eyeteeth. Nami was taken aback, she had never seen the man act so agitated before, "Everyday you torture me!" His three earrings swung from his left ear and his brows were knit.

"I--I-- I don't know what you're talking about--"

"I've seen you," he said menacingly, "Everyday when I go and train, you _watch_ me! I just can't take it anymore!"

Nami's eyes grew wide,  
"Z-Zoro--"

"You-- Dang it woman, you know what you're doing! You're just doing this to get to me! It's as plain as day that I love you!"

Without a moment of hesitation, he roughly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Nami squeaked in surprise and her knees went weak as the swordsman pressed his lips firmly against hers. One arm wound around her waist, the other tangled in her orange hair, he pulled her tightly against his sweat-glistening chest.

He pulled away and stared down at the woman, her eyes glazed over and her pink lips apart. Horror and shock filled him as he realized quickly was he had just said-- what he had just done. His grip slackened on her and he blushed profusely,  
"I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

Nami blinked in surprise and licked her swollen lip, completely flabbergasted,  
"Zoro?" she asked as he began to pull away, "I... I love you too." his gaze shot back to her.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment, each wondering what to say or do next. Finally, Zoro broke the silence,  
"C-Can... can I kiss you again?" He asked, a bit sheepishly.

Nami grinned up at him,  
"Okay." She said shyly as the green haired man pulled her close again.

If his arms hadn't been holding tight to her, she was likely to have sunk down to the deck as he legs wouldn't hold her up on their own. She ran her hands through the man's short green hair.

And that's when the rest of the crew decided to show up.

"AH! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!!" Ussop screamed as he held his head and ran around in circles, finally coming in contact with the cabin wall and falling flat on his face.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted as he pulled Nami to his side, "Nothing's that funny!"

Chopper giggled while pointing and taunting, "Zoro and Nami! Zoro and Nami!! OOH! Zoro and Nami!" while Robin crossed her arms and shook her head.

Captain Monkey D. Luffy rolled on the ground in fits of laughter and the chef began to cry rather comically, animated streams of tears bursting from his eyes. Then he melted into a sad little puddle that would be mopped up later,  
"My dear Nami!" He cried, "Oh my dear sweet Nami! Why oh why have you forsaken me!?"

Zoro growled at the commotion and before Nami knew what was happening, she was being hoisted over Zoro's broad shoulder and carried up to the Crow's Nest.

"Zoro!" She shrieked as he set her down. Zoro grinned,  
"Sorry, I couldn't take the clamour..."

Nami huffed and put her hands on her hips with a pout, but after a moment broke out into a grin,  
"Well... we'll have to face them sooner or later, won't we."

Zoro laughed and kissed her forehead,  
"I guess we will." The two watched the setting sun for awhile in silence.

"Hey..." Zoro asked randomly. Nami looked up at him, "What were you doing up there in the orange grove everyday while I was training?"

Nami smiled, greatly embarrassed,  
"Oh you know... just watching you."

* * *

**Well? How was it?! I hope you liked it! This is my first oneshot in quite awhile! I've been orking tediously on my other stories like TBL and KMLC and STEBCTB... so i thought I'd take a nice little break and write some non-chapter stories. Please tell me what you think and please, be nice. Also check out some of my other fics!**

**Thank you!  
Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
